User blog:PlanetNickNL/Fanmade Episodes
Hey guys! I invented some fanmade episodes. Do you have ideas? Left them in the comments! :-) Here are my ideas: Pear Fear: Dub has got Trip the last produced pear-shaped Pear Phone, but Kenzie is afraid of pears. When she tries to overcome her fear, she accidentally drops it, and Trip gets sad and doesn't want to test games. So Babe, Kenzie and Hudson invent a game, for which a pear-shape is required and start a petition to make it come back. They go to the Pear Store with it, and after a long conversation, with Dub as lawyer, Pear decides to produce more pear-shaped products. Fooders Failure: The Game Shakers' favorite restaurant, is getting indicted because of a man fell on the floor and broke his arm because of the quake from the trains passing by. When they see the owner being homeless , they decide to find out what happened. The man turns out to be lying, because he had a relationship with the owner of Fooders, who broke up. Meanwhile, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless need to go to Dub's concert by subway, when Dub's private jet is having errors. This episode is a part of Nickelodeon's "Solve It! Saturday Night". CopyFight: The Game Shakers used a song from a rapper, Double T, without licensing it, and he asks a lawsuit to it because of copyright. But Double G is mad at him because of stealing his name, with just changing one letter, and Double T thinks the same about him, so he gets in fight with him during the lawsuit. And when Double G knocks Double T down, he gets a concussion, and he's going to the hospital, and Double G is going to jail for one week. The lawsuit is getting cancelled, and because Double T doesn't remember anything, the Game Shakers make him say he pulls his indictment in. VR-Drama: The Game Shakers create a game with Virtual Reality in partnership with VR-rama, but some players discover the headset gives you red stripes around your eyes, and they blame Game Shakers. The Game Shakers try to prove that it's VR-rama's, and not their fault. Meanwhile, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless ask Bobby Dong's help when Dub's private yet is full of bugs. Game Over, Trip: Triple G bought a new game but he gets addicted to it. When Babe Kenzie and Hudson ask him to do something fun, he declines to go with them, and they start arguing. When they're gone, a ghost appears in front of him, and says he can do one wish. He wishes his whole life was a game. By playing, he gets some rivals. They challenge him to fight the next day. He accepts, but is afraid so asks Babe, Kenzie and Hudson with him, but they're still mad about the addiction, so they don't believe it. He asks the ghost to stop it, buy he says he can't. But when Triple G meets the rivals, he losts lives. But Babe Kenzie and Hudson brought Bunny and Ruthless, and they attack the bulliers from the back. They're knocked out, and Trip says sorry. Trip wakes up, and it turns out to be a dream. But when he arrives to the HQ to say sorry to his friends in real life, they say that he already did. When Trip sees the ghost winking to him on a screen, he runs out of the HQ screaming. Danger Shakers: Game Shakers and Henry Danger crossover: When Captain Man, Kid Danger & the Game Shakers are discussing about the Captain Man Game the Game Shakers need to bring out the following day, Game Shakers gets hacked and the entrances get blocked by electricity so they can't get out. The networks are also interrupted so they can't bring the game out. The hacker shows up on the screens and says that he lets them out when the game is already to late, so the Game Shakers, Captain Man & Kid Danger will be hated for a long time. They try to get out, but they can't. When Schwoz, Charlotte and Jaspee try to track them down because they don't know they're in Brooklyn, it also gives no signal, but with Charlottes research, they know they're there. When they arrive, they get in with no problems, but also can't get out. But when Charlotte knows the hackers cons, Schwoz manages to get all out. Then, they track down the hacker and call the police, they realize they're already too late for the game's release. But Hudson and Jasper were left at the office, and they accidentally touched some buttons, which released the game, so everything was good. A Duet with Dad: Trip finds out he loves rapping, and wants to do a duet with Dub to find out of the world likes it. But when Dub has no time everytime Trip asks it, Trip starts to think Dub doesn't want him to be a rapper like him, but actually it's because Dub has secret peformances at parties to earn more money for a duet, which is supposed to be a surprise for Trip. But everytime Dub asks Trip to come with him, he says no because he does still think Dub doesn't want it. But with Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Bunny and Ruthless' help, he comes to the studio and sings a duet with Dub, a rap version of "Father and a Friend". Concert Crashers: Dub is giving a concert, but he has a cold. The Game Shakers advise him to playback. But because of Hudson playing with the buttons during the concert, the visitors discover Dub's playbacking. Dub tells them the truth but they don't believe it, and al the media is writing negative articles about him, so Dub does anything to get back in the news as a good guy. Company Trip: When Dub organises a stupid company trip, the kids organise another trip without Dub, and they try to keep it secret for him. Bunny and Ruthless hang out with other PA's from famous artists. Under the Donut Pit: When the Game Shakers realease a puzzle game with a secret room under the donut pit, Dub asks Bobby Dong to build the room in real life as a surprise. In a misunderstanding, he rebuilds the full puzzle and locks the Game Shakers up in it until they solved it. Dub, You're Fired!: When Babe and Kenzie decide to fire Dub, Trip tries to convince them to give him back his job when he sees his father is broken from it. Valentines & Mistakes: When Babe finds a mysterious Valentines letter in her locker with "I like you very much" on it. Babe thinks the note is from Mason Kendall, but after researching, she thinks it was Hudson. When she asks Hudson if it is his, he says that it is his but it was meant for his mother but he accidentally left it in Babe's locker while hanging out with her there. Meanwhile, Trip signs Dub up for a dating site to find him a Valentines date so Trip can go on his date instead of spending that night with Dub. Kenzie's new boyfriend turns out to be a badboy. April Fools: Dub announces a new Game Shakers game as April Fools joke, but the fans are taking it serious, so the Game Shakers have to create a full game in just one day, so it's really bad, but the fans love it, because they think it's April Fools themed. A Night With Game Shakers: An episode where they show bloopers, funny moments & stunts on the show. Like on iCarly & Victorious I would like Rex (Christopher Cane) to present it. Wanna react to my episodes? Or do you have your own fanmade episodes? Left it in the comments! More coming soon :) Category:Blog posts